What If They DIDN'T Kiss?
by DareU2Bme
Summary: AU "Original Song" ... "You move me, Kurt" ... "Yeah well, it's a little late for that!"
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, I just want to say right now that you can OBVIOUSLY see from the volume of FFs I've written and others I've favorited that I ship Klaine 100% ... so please please please don't crucify me for this little experiment... *terrified laugh*_**

* * *

><p>"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" asked Kurt, brow furrowing slightly as he asked.<p>

Blaine stared at him for a moment, heart pounding in his ears. Closing his eyes and taking a breath he spoke – it was now or never.

"Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself, '_oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever_'."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, he was sure he was going to melt into a puddle of goo as he stared into Blaine's eyes for that multi-houred millisecond. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, then, and nervously placed his hand over Kurt's.

"Watching you sing Blackbird this week was that moment for me, about you," continued Blaine, slowly as if choosing his words carefully and nervously. "You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse for me to spend more time with you."

So many thoughts and emotions were passing through Kurt at that moment; terror, excitement, complete and utter jubilation, and yet, for some reason the one he chose to hold on to was a question. He wondered to himself as to whether Blaine had rehearsed that speech a few times before coming in or if he was making it up on the fly. Kurt smirked slightly at that thought, Blaine could be so eloquent that he wouldn't put past him to have come up with that amazing speech on the spot.

Kurt didn't have a chance to contemplate the meaning of life any longer, though, as he continued to stare into Blaine's nutmeg eyes, because Blaine rose from his seat and moved timidly but purposefully toward Kurt. Sucking in a deep breath, Kurt tensed. This would have been a perfect first kiss for him and perfect start to the relationship with Blaine that he had almost given up on actually getting. The lovely speech, the beautiful boy in front of him, the emotions flying through both their eyes... this would have been perfect. The problem was the '_would have_' part.

"Blaine!" exhaled Kurt before their lips could touch, leaning his head back a little.

Eyes suddenly wide open, hand dropping from the side of Kurt's face, Blaine sat back down in his chair with a thump. He stared at Kurt with searching eyes for a few moments as Kurt sought to catch his breath.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that," sighed Kurt, seeing hurt beginning to replace the surprise in Blaine's eyes. "Well, something like that. I would have never expected such a beautiful and eloquent speech, to be honest."

The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched at Kurt's words.

"Blaine," started Kurt after a few moments of solemn silence. "You can't just say all these sweet things and then try to kiss me – Not after you spent months throwing me mixed signals and broke my heart... repeatedly."

Kurt's eyes began to well with tears in that moment. Blaine bit his lip as his heart wretched in pain; this wasn't how this was supposed to go.

"I get it, though," spoke Kurt, again. He was trying to keep his voice even, though the steep rising and falling of his chest was already giving himself away. "You were searching, you weren't sure, and you didn't want to mess with our friendship over this. But, that wasn't much of an excuse because it was already messing with our friendship; we both knew that. Maybe I was stupid to think there was something more between us than just this platonic thing as early as I did, but... but at some point, it _was_ there and I know you felt it too."

Blaine had been something of a savior to Kurt, that much was true. He had been a confidant right from the first time they talked. He had come riding in on his white horse when Kurt needed him. He was the friend Kurt needed through his bullying issues at McKinley and his transfer to Dalton. Perhaps Kurt had some sort of hero-complex crush on Blaine from the beginning, something that Blaine obviously wouldn't reciprocate.

Maybe Kurt had mistaken Blaine's charm, friendliness, and self-sacrificing, ever-present desire to help for something more. But, for Kurt's own emotional well-being, he knew that after what had gone down with Jeremiah and then with Rachel, he couldn't just be this silly, naive boy who had been waiting around to be wanted. Even if that wasn't the real case, that was how he felt, and how could he ever be confident in himself if he just let it be, now?

"Yeah, we're just these two teenage boys bumbling through life with all these crazy emotions and irrational fears and neither of us knows what we're doing," continued Kurt. "Yeah, I've been absolutely head over heels for you for months, now. Yes, I'm absolutely amazed and overjoyed that you have finally come to the realization that led you here today..."

"Kurt," cut in Blaine, his voice steady, but panic was showing behind his eyes.

"But," exclaimed Kurt, not ready to be interrupted just yet. "But, Blaine, you don't get to waltz in here and say those lovely things and kiss me and expect everything to be fine. I want you to; honestly, I want this to be okay. I want _this_. But, I have more self-respect than that, Blaine. I am not just... just... this person you can just..."

The tears finally took over and Kurt couldn't finish his speech or rant or whatever it was. The pale-skinned boy wrapped his arms tightly around himself as if trying to suppress the sobs in his chest. A few escaped, however, which sent guilt coursing through Blaine's body.

"Kurt... I..." Blaine started, reaching to hug him.

"Could you please go?" asked Kurt, timidly. "I would, but I need to clean all this up, first."

Blaine dropped his arms. He searched Kurt's face for any sign of hope, but all he could see was how upset the boy was. With a soft sigh, he nodded and stood to leave. He paused when he reached the door.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Kurt," he spoke just above a whisper, not even sure if Kurt could hear him or not.

"Don't give up just yet," whispered Kurt, after Blaine had left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_WELL, people seem to actually like this remix of Original Song... so... here comes chapter two... hope I don't disappoint..._

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed to himself as he flipped through his history notes. He had been staring blindly at them in the library for the past twenty minutes, his mind too filled with Kurt's words and his own relentless frustration and guilt to pay much attention to what he was trying to study.<p>

Just before Valentine's Day, Kurt actually had worked up the nerve to speak his feelings. So, yes, Blaine was not innocent here; he knew Kurt's feelings for him. In response, he had told Kurt that he didn't want to mess their relationship up, but then... then he went out and did the thing that was probably most likely to do just that. He made out with Kurt's friend directly in front of him. He could have plead drunk and apologized profusely and been done with it right there, though. But, no, that wasn't what he did; instead, Blaine had SOBERLY agreed to go out on a date with Kurt's friend (it should be mentioned that this was a FEMALE friend, no less) after the aforementioned make-out. To add insult to injury, Blaine then argued with Kurt about it, trying to make Kurt feel guilty for his apprehensions over the situation.

Pulling out his cell, Blaine checked to see if he had any new texts from Kurt. Of course, he had none. Earlier, he had all but bounced out of his seat when his phone had vibrated with a new text. He had pulled it out of his blazer pocket so fast that he almost dropped it. Flipping it open he had held his breath in anticipation of Kurt's response to the numerous texts he had sent him only to find it was a text from Wes asking about his song selection for the duet.

It didn't seem as though Kurt was going to reply to any of his texts. So, with some resolve, Blaine shut his books, put them in his book bag, and stood to leave. David glanced up at him curiously from across the table.

"I have to go find Kurt," explained Blaine in a hushed voice, they were in a library after all.

"I think he was going to help Nick with his homework," offered David with a nod.

Blaine nodded at him gratefully before turning on his heel and heading out of the room. Shaking his head, David frowned at him as he watched him go.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon gentlemen," spoke Blaine, managing one of his charming smiles.<p>

Nick, Jeff and Kurt all looked up from where they were gathered at a table in study hall.

"Hey, Blaine," spoke Nick with a smile.

"Would you mind if I spoke with Kurt for a few minutes?" asked Blaine, still smiling.

Kurt grimaced.

"Actually, I think I better head out," he said, gathering his books.

Nick and Jeff both gave him confused looks but managed smiles and helped him pack up his things.

"Thanks for your help, Kurt," said Nick, as Kurt stood to leave.

"No problem," said Kurt with a weak smile. "We'll talk later."

"Sure," said Jeff, nodding. "See ya, Kurt."

"I'll walk you to your car," said Blaine, turning as Kurt breezed past him, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'd rather you didn't," replied Kurt, stopping to give him a pointed look.

Blaine looked defeated. Kurt sighed. No matter how upset Kurt was, he hated knowing he was the cause for the sad look in Blaine's eyes.

"I'll text you later about our duet, okay?" offered Kurt, before continuing to hurry out of the room.

Once Kurt was gone, Blaine let himself flop down in the newly vacated chair beside Nick. Seeing the matching expressions of confusion on Jeff and Nick's faces, Blaine just sighed exasperatedly.

"I am at a loss," he spoke.

"What's going on between you two?" asked Nick, brow furrowed.

"I... I told him... I told him I had feelings for him," explained Blaine leaning his elbows on the table and dropping his head into his hands. "...And he rejected me."

Nick and Jeff exchanged surprised glances.

"Sorry, dude," said Nick, trying to sound soothing.

"So, he was leaving because it is awkward between you two, now?" asked Jeff, leaning closer to Blaine. "Because, it seemed like he was more upset than anything."

"Yeah," agreed Nick. "What's the whole story?"

"He said that I had led him on and broke his heart," explained Blaine with a sad sigh. "And that I don't get to just suddenly decide I feel this way about him, now."

The blonde and the black haired boy silently exchanged looks again.

"I didn't want to mess up what we had," said Blaine, morosely. "But I did was just that. And, I guess I did it repetitively until something in Kurt just snapped... and... and now, I've lost him."

"No you haven't," spoke Jeff, quickly. He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Kurt cares about you, a lot. He'll come around; give it time."

"But, I didn't know he felt that way when I sang to Jeremiah back in February," spoke Blaine, his voice shaky. "I really, honestly didn't... I don't think I did, anyway. Oh guys, I am so confused."

"To be honest, Blaine, I was really surprised when you came to all of us asking us to serenade the guy," spoke Jeff. "I had expected it to be Kurt, and then you said the guy was a junior manager at the Gap."

"I think there were a lot of jaws on the floor when you said that," chuckled Nick, lightly. "Half of us had actually thought you and Kurt were dating."

"What?" exclaimed Blaine. "Why would you think that?"

"Are you kidding me?" laughed Nick. "Even before Kurt transferred here, you two spent so much time together. You were going out on dates all the time. Then, when he arrived, you attached yourself to his side."

"They weren't dates," commented Blaine with a frown.

"Was it just you two?" asked Nick, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Blaine. "Sometimes Mercedes came, though."

"And what did you guys do?" asked Jeff.

"We went to dinner or shows or got coffee," sighed Blaine, knowing he was defeated.

"Sounds like dates," replied Nick.

"Guys," warned Blaine, irritation taking over his normally pleasant tone. "You really aren't helping."

"Fine," said Jeff with a shrug. "But you can see how they could be misconstrued as dates, then. Not a lot of guys go on outings such as that exclusively with each other. It is very date-like. So, when Kurt came here, we all kind of already thought there was something going on between you two. It was surprising when you had us do the whole Gap Attack thing for someone else... and... and Kurt looked absolutely miserable the entire time."

"Yeah," sighed Blaine, miserably. "He asked me about it the next day. He admitted that he had thought I was planning on asking _him_ out for Valentine's Day."

"So," replied Jeff. "You've known since then that he's absolutely, ridiculously in love with you."

"No," said Blaine, eyeing Jeff critically. "I knew that he might actually have feelings for me other than strictly platonic. He never said anything about having a crush or being _absolutely, ridiculously in love_ with me."

"You really are clueless," sighed Jeff.

"I've heard that somewhere before," grumbled Blaine, remembering his own words.

"Well," said Nick, reaching to pat Blaine's hand in a friendly gesture. "Don't beat yourself up about Valentine's Day. You didn't realize you guys weren't just friends when you went chasing after that douche bag, so, whatever. And don't give up on things with Kurt; I'm sure everything will work out."

"You know," said Blaine, glumly. "If I were having this issue with anyone else, I would go to Kurt to talk about it."

"Then, go to him," said Jeff with a smile.

"Did you not just see how he reacted to me?" asked Blaine, his voice raising an octave.

"I guess you'll just have to keep trying," said Nick, beginning to pack up his books.

"If all else fails, you still have to get together to practise your duet," added Jeff, grabbing up his own books.

"Yeah, you're right," nodded Blaine, standing up. "Thanks guys."

"Sure, Blaine," said Jeff with a nod.

"See you around," called Nick as Blaine began to leave.

Blaine turned to give them a little wave before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt smashed his forehead into his steering wheel after sliding into the driver's seat of his Navigator. He heaved a shaky sigh before leaning back and putting his key in the ignition. Being a diva was ridiculously hard in times like these.<p>

Pulling out his cell phone, he simply hit the call button knowing Mercedes was the last person he called.

"Hello?" sounded Mercedes' voice.

"What am I doing?" exploded Kurt, tears suddenly filling his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa," exclaimed Mercedes. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Blaine gave me this big speech," Kurt tried to explain. "Said he had a moment and he'd been looking for me for forever and then he tried to kiss me."

"Okay, Hunny, that didn't make any sense, you're going to have to ex..." started Mercedes before Kurt's last words sunk in. "HE WHAT!"

"He tried to kiss me," repeated Kurt, his voice shaking.

"What's this _tried to_? You wouldn't let him?"

"I stopped him and told him off," sighed Kurt.

"Kurt, I really do not understand you," Mercedes laughed because she had no idea how else to respond. "You've wanted him to kiss you for forever."

"I know, I know," replied Kurt as he exhaled shakily. "And, I've been trying to avoid him ever since, but he keeps texting me and we are singing a duet for Regionals so we're going have to practise sooner or later."

"Kurt, Hunny, I'm not sure what to say here," spoke Mercedes. "But, hey, congrats on the duet for Regionals."

"Thanks," whimpered Kurt, wiping his eyes.

"You wanna come over?" asked Mercedes. "We'll have another girls' night."

"Yeah," nodded Kurt, phone pressed to his ear. "I'd like that. See you in a bit."

"Drive safe, Boy," said Mercedes before hanging up.

Kurt gently dropped his phone in the cup holder before putting his vehicle in reverse and backing out of his parking spot. A night with Mercedes would hopefully be just what he needed to cheer him up and clear his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_OH MY GOSH, I love you guys!_

_YES, your encouragement directly causes more chapters... just saying..._

_Anyhow, hope you like this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt peered into the school hallway before he stepped out of the classroom. He had managed to make it to his first class that morning without bumping into Blaine; he was hoping he could make it to his second class in the same manner. His stomach started to twist out of habit. He realized how similar this felt to last semester when he was trying to get from class to class without running into any of the jocks. He had to stop and lean against the wall to remind himself that this was not even close to the same thing and his body really needed to stop reacting as if it were.<p>

He took a few deep, cleansing breaths and tried to calm himself. Spending the evening at Mercedes' house last night had really helped him feel better, but coming back to school this morning had caused everything to flare up again.

"Hey, you," came a familiar voice, warm and welcoming.

Kurt groaned internally; he had been found.

"Morning," he said softly, before straightening and continuing toward class.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice turned from warm to pleading. "Please, Kurt."

"We can work on our duet after last class," said Kurt, not daring to look into those dangerously gorgeous eyes. "If that works for you, that is."

"Sure," replied Blaine, stopping. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay," said Kurt, hurrying forward.

He waved 'good-bye' over his shoulder and dashed into his next class.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, time passed quickly and soon Kurt found himself sitting in the lunch room between Nick and Jeff. He had practically attached himself to them over the past few days. Jeff had always been pretty friendly with Kurt, and Nick was just an easy-going guy who liked everyone. Although, Kurt had noticed he had been a little less friendly after Kurt had been given the duet with Blaine. It was understandable, though, he had auditioned for a solo so many times just to witness a spot in the duet for their Regionals performance be handed to Kurt. But all in all, Nick was a nice guy and Kurt enjoyed being around him. The Warblers tended to flock together whenever opportunity arose, so, it wasn't that unusual of Kurt to be spending so much time with two fellow Warblers, anyway.<p>

When Blaine walked up to their table, Nick and Jeff quickly stood, announced they were done, and left, leaving Kurt on his own. Blaine sat down in Jeff's previous spot, placing his lunch tray down on the table. Kurt considered leaving, too, but decided against it. He had been avoiding Blaine long enough - it was getting painfully obvious to outside eyes, and honestly, it was starting to feel a little immature.

"Hi," greeted Blaine, guardedly.

"Hi," sighed Kurt, turning a little in his chair to face Blaine.

"Busy week?" asked Blaine, knowing full well that Kurt had been purposely avoiding him.

"Not more than normal," admitted Kurt, stabbing a tomato with his fork.

"I hope you're eating more than just that salad," laughed Blaine.

"I had a muffin," offered Kurt, numbly.

"Kurt," sighed Blaine, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I really am sorry."

"Yeah," responded Kurt with a shrug, looking back down at his meagre lettuce and tomato salad. "It's behind us, now."

"No, it isn't," replied Blaine, his voice a little sharper than he had meant.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, again, surprised by his little outburst.

"It isn't behind us until we can move forward from it," explained Blaine. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for toying with you. I didn't purposely do it, you know that, right?"

"I do," nodded Kurt. "Which is part of the problem."

Blaine tipped his head to the side, silently asking for an explanation.

"How are we going to work if you don't even realize what you're doing to me?" asked Kurt, nervously pushing a cherry tomato around his plate.

"It'll be different, though, Kurt," said Blaine.

"How?" asked Kurt, staring absently at the tomato.

"Because... because..." Blaine stopped; he didn't know what to say.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling defeated. He knew it would be different, but he couldn't for life of him begin to explain how or why. Kurt nodded to himself, seeming to have taken Blaine's lack of explanation as confirmation of his own fears. He stood to leave.

"Kurt, please," exclaimed Blaine, clutching at Kurt's hand. "I can't lose you."

"Oh, Blaine," sighed Kurt. "You never had me."

He pulled his hand free from Blaine's and hurried away, depositing his tray at the back of the room before leaving. Blaine felt like someone had just ripped open his chest and tore his beating heart from where it had once been safely encased behind his ribs.

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting for Kurt in the music room at the end of the school day. He may or may not have skipped his afternoon classes to spend the time in his car listening to sad songs and crying. And he definitely didn't have to spend ten minutes staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, willing himself to pull it together before his practice with Kurt that afternoon.<p>

"Let's try to get through this quickly," spoke Kurt, bursting into the quiet room, his face set in stone. "I have a lot of studying to do tonight."

"Okay," replied Blaine, standing up and timidly handing Kurt the music.

Glancing over the sheet, Kurt dropped his bag to the chesterfield and began to sing through the words.

_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<br>_

Blaine began when Kurt had finished the first verse.

_All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<br>_

Kurt glanced up at Blaine, then. The lyrics felt strangely comforting in the midst of their current debacle. Blaine smiled sadly as Kurt sang the next line.

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

Blaine took a step toward Kurt and joined him in singing.

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

Kurt's face had softened as they sang together. They were tripping over the words and harmony (it was their first time singing it together, after all) but somehow it sounded beautiful to him.

"Kurt," spoke Blaine when they had finished going over the song. He reached for Kurt and took his hands in his own. "I want to make things right between us, but... but I don't know how to do that. Will you please just sit here with me just for a little bit?"

Sighing in resignation, Kurt sat. He didn't want to spend a lot of time with Blaine because his resolve was only hanging by a thread as it was and he knew Blaine's warm eyes and earnest face would inevitably do him in.

"If nothing else, Kurt," said Blaine, inwardly leaping for joy that the boy would even sit with him. "I want us to be friends. I selfishly ask this from you, Kurt, because I know I couldn't go on from here without you.

"I'll always be your friend, Blaine," Kurt softly replied after a long silence.

Blaine sighed in relief.

"But, I've been trying so hard to get over you so we can continue to be friends," sighed Kurt. "And then you go and tell me you have feelings for me, too. I just, I can't."

Blaine grimaced at the emotion on Kurt's face; he didn't want Kurt to get over him.

"I don't hate you, Blaine," spoke Kurt, after another long silence. "I'm not even mad at you – well, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, to be honest. I just..."

Kurt trailed off, his thoughts clouding out his ability to speak. What was he feeling? Hurt, confused, insecure... those were the only words he could find to describe himself and not a single one of them really came close. He wanted to start this with Blaine now that it was a possibility; he wanted it so bad. He just didn't know how he would live with himself and his own insecurities when it felt like Blaine had tried everything else before settling for him.

"We have always kind of been closer than regular friends," offered Blaine, randomly, when he realized Kurt wasn't going to complete his sentence. "I just never really caught on, I guess. Not until you said what you did after the whole Gap fiasco... and even then... I don't know... I was just living in this little dreamland. I didn't even think of how much it would hurt you that I'd try to date Rachel. I was an idiot."

"You could have at least brought it up with me before accepting," spoke Kurt softly, nodding his head. "You know, so that we could talk about it. I mean, Rachel and I aren't _that _close, but she's my friend. Even if you and I were... normal friends... I'd have hoped you would have asked first, having met her through me and all."

"You're right, I was ridiculous and insensitive," sighed Blaine, regretfully. "The drunk kiss probably would have been easier to forgive if it had been just that."

"Yeah," replied Kurt, looking down at his clenched hands. He bit his lip nervously, wondering if he should even bring up what else had happened that night.

"What is it?" asked Blaine, as if magically perceiving the questions on Kurt's mind.

"I just... if you were doubting your sexuality, why'd you have to test it out on Rachel?" asked Kurt, looking up at Blaine. "It just feels like you had to exhaust all your other options before even trying me. I mean, especially with everything that happened that night."

Blaine wanted to react to Kurt's statement about exhausting options, because it wasn't true and he couldn't have Kurt think that for even a second. Kurt was so important to him. He wasn't someone he was just settling for. Kurt's last sentence, though, seemed to be insinuating something that Blaine wasn't even sure he was aware of.

Kurt could see that Blaine was genuinely confused.

"When you crashed at my house..." he offered, waiting for Blaine to understand.

It didn't help, if anything, Kurt's words only served to cause a look of deeper confusion to spread across Blaine's furrowed brow.

"You came to the party with me, you made-out with Rachel, you sang and danced with Rachel, but..." Kurt stuttered for a moment, trying to continue. "But, back at my place you whined relentlessly until I agreed to stay in my bed with you."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You kept kissing me, Blaine," spoke Kurt, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. "I didn't reciprocate, I knew you were drunk. I rolled over and laid with my back to you so you'd maybe leave me alone, but then you just kept hugging me and kissing the back of my neck and telling me all these wonderful things that you said you felt towards me."

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears and he turned away so Blaine wouldn't see.

"I knew you were drunk, I tried so hard to ignore what you were doing and saying," sobbed Kurt. "I just hoped that perhaps you really did feel those things and that if I waited a bit longer they would surface soberly... in time. But, instead, you went out with Rachel and when I said anything about it, you accused me of..."

"Kurt," yelped Blaine, feeling tears starting to threaten his own eyes. He threw his arms around Kurt and pulled him in tightly. "I don't remember that at all! Oh my g... I can't believe... I'm... Kurt... I'm so sorry."

The release had finally come. Kurt had never said anything about that night, not even to Mercedes. He had kept it bottled inside where it had twisted his gut and cut at his heart. So, he allowed himself that moment to clutch at his best friend and cry, even if it had been said friend who had done it.

"If I had known... Kurt... If I had remembered that..." Blaine continued to stumble through incoherent phrases, completely at a loss and absolutely heartbroken that he had put Kurt through such emotional turmoil.

He was finally beginning to gather his wits and trying to piece together something to say when suddenly it all came back to him in a flood of fuzzy memories. Blaine let go of Kurt and stood up, suddenly seeing the scene in his mind. He remembered Kurt's even voice, as he tried to explain to Blaine that he was just going to sleep on his couch across the room. Blaine whined and complained that he would get lonely in Kurt's bed all by himself. A flush of embarrassment flooded Blaine's cheeks as he remembered how forward he had been, how he had clutched onto Kurt the moment the beautiful boy had climbed into bed with him. He remembered, he remembered almost everything.

Blaine let himself fall back down to the couch beside Kurt. He put his hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling really dizzy. He had been drunk, yes, but he couldn't help but recall just how right he had felt cuddled up with Kurt. How good Kurt had felt, how delicious he had smelled, and how fantastic it had been to throw caution to the wind and kiss all over his face and neck. Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt. He had finished crying and was sitting silently – silently watching Blaine.

"You remember, now, don't you," said Kurt.

It wasn't a question.

Blaine simply nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright, let's get this back on track, shall we?_**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Mercedes, I need your help," spoke Blaine into the phone. "Please?"

"I don't know, Blaine," she replied apprehensively. "I like you and all, but I don't want to take sides with you and Kurt... And, Hun, if I did have to, you know I'd be on Kurt's."

"There's no need to take sides," sighed Blaine. "We aren't fighting... well... not really... I don't think I even know what we're doing..."

"Okay, well, what do you need?" asked Mercedes.

Somehow, Blaine could hear the raised eyebrow in her voice.

"I need... I need... to apologize to him," Blaine tried to explain. "I need to find a way to make him see how sincere my feelings are... how much I mean everything I've been trying to say to him. He won't listen, Mercedes. He's been avoiding me and then when I do get to talk to him, he just sits there with his face set in stone and I don't know what to do. I know how much I hurt him, now, but I don't know how to make it right."

"What do you need from me?" asked Mercedes, her voice softening at his words.

"Well, I have a plan, but... first, I need your input. Then, if I have your blessing, I'll need your help pulling it off," sputtered Blaine, a little excited at the possibility of having Mercedes on board.

"I'm listening," responded Mercedes, plunking herself down on her bed to hear Blaine's plan.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Mercedes," exhaled Kurt, as they walked side by side through the mall. "I'm glad you suggested this shopping trip. I definitely needed this; it has been such a terrible week."<p>

"My pleasure, Kurt," said Mercedes with a grin, bumping her shopping bag against him playfully. "There's a little cafe near the entrance, remember seeing it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Let's drop our bags off at the car and then have lunch there," suggested Mercedes. "Then we can start round two!"

Shaking his head, Kurt laughed at her enthusiasm, "Alright."

After depositing their bags in Kurt's Navigator, they went back into the mall and headed toward the cafe, just as Mercedes said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the piano sitting near the entrance of the cafe. This was an informal cafe in a mall in a small city in Ohio; it was not a fancy restaurant with live performances. The beautiful mahogany piano seemed completely out of place in the humble cafe's entrance. Kurt didn't have long to ponder it, though, because Mercedes grabbed his arm.

"I'm starving, let's hurry and get a seat," spoke Mercedes, hurrying him further into the cafe.

When they sat down in a booth, a waitress was quick to approach them with menus. She took their drink orders and left.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," complained Mercedes light-heartedly.

"Oh Mercedes," spoke Kurt, shaking his head disapprovingly as she leaned down under the table to loosen her laces. "If those silly sneakers aren't for comfort, what are they for?"

"Hey now," responded Mercedes, straightening. "They happen to be very stylish, and, besides, they haven't been completely broke in yet."

"They will be after today, that's for sure," she added with an exaggerated grimace.

"We can go home, now, if you want, 'Cedes," offered Kurt.

"No, this is your retail therapy day," laughed Mercedes. "Besides, I think you'll like your dining experience here."

Kurt looked around with pursed lips. Perhaps his time away from McKinley was affecting their friendship more than he had thought; this place was one greasy burger away from a dive.

"Don't worry, they have a really good lunch menu," assured Mercedes, knowing the look on Kurt's face before looking up to see it. She knew him well.

Looking over the menu, Kurt nodded to himself when he was pleasantly surprised by the choices. Soon, the waitress returned with their drinks. She took their orders and left them again. Mercedes and Kurt took the time to catch up on all their small talk while they waited for their food to arrive. It wasn't long and Mercedes' burger and Kurt's soup and sandwich arrived. Sinking his teeth into his sandwich, Kurt was impressed.

"This is really actually quite good," exclaimed Kurt after swallowing.

Mercedes just smirked knowingly.

After they finished eating, they sat back in their seats and chatted a little longer while they waited for the waitress to come pick up their plates and leave the bill.

The music overhead had been an oldies pop radio station, but suddenly it cut out and a soft melody began to drift across the room. It sounded live. Kurt wondered if someone was playing the beautiful mahogany piano in the entry.

"_You've been on my mind!" _cried out a familiar voice in a singing voice causing Kurt's head to shoot up in alarm.

"_I grow fonder every day,  
>Lose myself in time<br>Just thinking of your face"_

Kurt frantically glanced around the restaurant, his stomach flying to sit uncomfortably in his throat. Mercedes ducked her head from where she sat across him in the booth; a small, conspiratorial smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"_God only knows  
>Why it's taken me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want"<em>

From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw the perpetrator slowly making his way toward their table from across the restaurant, his eyes locked on Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt inhaled sharply, sucking in a deep breath of air.

He began to stand so that he could leave, bu Mercedes glared him back into his seat. With a shuddering sigh, Kurt sat back down and waited miserably for Blaine to reach him.

"_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try  
>To forgive our past and simply be miiiine<em>"

The soft piano playing soothingly in the background did nothing to calm the panic rising in Kurt as Blaine drew nearer to him. He was simply dashing, dressed in a stylish tuxedo that was perfectly tailored to fit him just right and his hair styled classically with just the right amount of jell. He looked completely out of place in the comfortable little corner cafe.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only," _cried out Blaine, his face contorted with emotion. The weight of his voice and the meaning of the lyrics almost causing him to drop to his knees as he stopped in front of where Kurt and Mercedes were seated. _"Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance, to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts._"

Kurt tried his best not to make eye contact with Blaine, knowing the power he had over him. Instead, he glared across the table at Mercedes who just smiled sweetly at him. It was obvious to him, that she been in on this.

"_I've been on your mind," _sang Blaine, reaching to touch Kurt's chin so that he would look at him_.  
>"You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<br>At the mention of my name,  
>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<br>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go"_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never tried  
>To forgive our past and simply be miiiine."<em>

Blaine had tears in his eyes and they began to roll down his face as he sang. He poured his heart and soul into the song, his voice straining from the passion and volume he was singing into the song. He did fall to his knees, this time. In turn, Kurt was mesmerized by the emotion on Blaine's face. He hung on to every lyric the dark-haired young man sang.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts"_

Suddenly, the rest of the Warblers appeared, all dressed in black suits. Blaine stood and took a few steps backward to stand with them. They began to hum and sing in the background, some just harmonizing, and some singing actual lyrics.

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

"_Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it_," sang Blaine, looking into Kurt's eyes with his own warm ones. His were nutmeg in colour, earnest in emotion. Kurt could feel tears welling up in his own.

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

With a deep breath, Blaine stepped forward, again to sing the last part of the song. He sang it a little softer than before, but it was still dripping with emotion.

"_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts  
>Come on and give me a chance<br>To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end starts."<em>

The piano quickly faded and Blaine handed his microphone off to Jeff before the Warblers left. When Kurt glanced over at Mercedes, he found that she had left, too. He and Blaine were alone, though surrounded by the activity of the little cafe. It was like a spell had been cast on the little restaurant while Blaine was singing, and it had been broken the moment the song had finished. Waitresses were moving between tables, conversations picked up where they left off, and people came and went as per usual.

"Kurt," breathed Blaine, standing before him. The question in his voice was mirrored by the searching look in his eyes.

"Blaine," sighed Kurt.

They looked at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything. Eyes focused on each other, they stared as if trying to communicate telepathically.

"Walk with me?" asked Blaine, hopefully, breaking the long silence.

Kurt simply nodded, his heart threatening to pound itself free from his chest. Blaine reached for his hand and Kurt didn't pull away.

"What about the bill?" asked Kurt, standing up.

"I'll get it," said Mercedes, walking up.

"Thanks Mercedes," said Blaine, smiling at her. He was obviously thanking her for more than just taking care of the bill so that Kurt could leave with him. She smiled back and gave him a quick wink.

Blaine pressed his fingers between Kurt's, causing their hand-holding to suddenly feel more intimate. Even though he was still guarded, Kurt allowed himself to lean towards Blaine as they left the cafe.

"What did you think of the song?" asked Blaine, as they walked out the front doors of the mall.

"It was good," croaked Kurt, still trying to find his regular voice. "It was perfect for your voice and... I liked the lyrics."

"I meant every word of them," replied Blaine, chancing a glance at Kurt.

Kurt allowed a small smile to move his lips.

* * *

><p><em>GUYS, that song gives me goosebumps EVERY TIME.. my brain would probably short-circuit and I would probably DIE if BlaineDarrenCriss were to ever sing it. I just know he would rock it with his delicious voice. My head-canon is already trying to imagine how it'd sound. You should DEFINITELY look up the song if you don't know it. ANYWAY, I hope you liked this little segment of "What if they Didn't Kiss?"_

_Sweet Reviews are Sweet..._


	5. Chapter 5

_HEY GUYS... I'm appreciating the reviews, thank you! Here's the next chapter. I feel bad for having such short chapters, but, I gotta be honest, they are the result of my short attention span, lol. Anyhow, hope you like this! Your reviews are what encourage more chapters... I'm not sure if I'll go much further than Chapter Six.. but.. we'll see! I mean, I had planned on the first chapter to just be a one-shot experimental drabble and your reviews caused it to turn into five chapters, so, who knows..._

* * *

><p>Blaine pressed his fingers between Kurt's, causing their hand-holding to suddenly feel more intimate. Even though he was still guarded, Kurt allowed himself to lean towards Blaine as they left the cafe.<p>

"What did you think of the song?" asked Blaine, as they walked out the front doors of the mall.

"It was good," croaked Kurt, still trying to find his regular voice. "It was perfect for your voice and... I liked the lyrics."

"I meant every word of them," replied Blaine, chancing a glance at Kurt.

Kurt allowed a small smile to move his lips.

"Well, it was a much better song choice than what you sang for Jere..."

"Please don't, Kurt," sighed Blaine, cutting him off.

"What?" asked Kurt, a little surprised.

"Don't compare this to that," commanded Blaine, softly – though it sounded more like a plea.

They were on the sidewalk that wrapped around the outside of the mall, now. Blaine directed him to a nearby bench before speaking again.

"You are much more important to me than Jeremiah would have ever been," explained Blaine, once they were seated.

"How can you know that?" asked Kurt, frowning at him. "What if he hadn't shot you down?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, contemplatively. This seemed like a test and he refused to fail.

"Kurt," spoke Blaine, carefully. "I didn't know Jeremiah very well at all. I had a little crush on him that I was excited to explore. Yes, I said I was in love. Really, though, I was in love with the idea of him, the chance of finally having a boyfriend to spend Valentine's Day with. I was never in love with _him_. Even if he hadn't rejected me and made me feel like the smallest person alive, I don't think things would have gone far with him."

Looking up from where he had been twisting his hands together anxiously in his lap, Kurt peeked into Blaine's eyes. It was the first time he had really looked at Blaine since the song. Blaine's face wore an arrangement of emotions that pulled at Kurt's heart in a lovely painful way.

"You're my best friend, Kurt," continued Blaine, smiling softly at Kurt. "I care about you so much, so _so_ much. I know I've hurt you. I know I've been an idiot. I didn't understand the feelings between us. I didn't know what to do or how to handle our special friendship. It wasn't until recently that I even really understood my own feelings towards you. I admit, I'm clueless; I've said it, other people have said it... you've probably said it or at least thought it. I didn't understand why I would feel empty when you were gone, or why my entire mood would brighten just at the sight of your face. I didn't even realize how I was more inclined to take your hand or sit closer to you than anyone else. I never gave it a second thought that I felt safer and more alive when I was spending time with just you. Kurt, I'm an idiot. I didn't even understand my own feelings. I didn't even pay much attention to the butterflies in my stomach; I was too busy telling myself we were just friends. I was too busy lying to myself."

Blaine stopped and sighed. He turned to Kurt, again, to search his face. Kurt wasn't sure if his face had gone completely white or had flushed to an embarrassing pink, but he knew he must have looked ridiculous either way. Sitting there listening to Blaine ramble out his confessions, Kurt had been shocked into silence. He sat stone still letting the words sink in as he waited for Blaine to continue.

"I know you're scared Kurt," spoke Blaine, his voice trying desperately to recover from the shake it had taken on. "I admit, I'm terrified; but, if you will give me the chance, I promise..." Blaine sighed. "I promise to prove myself to you as someone fit to carry your heart." Blaine stopped again, and laughed sheepishly at himself. "That sounds like the worst line ever."

He had so much more to say, and he really wanted to come up with something better than the cheesy line he just said. Before Blaine could try to say anything else, though, Kurt turned on the bench and, placing his hands on Blaine's knees, he leaned in and kissed him. Blaine froze in surprise at the sudden contact of lips but quickly recovered. Wrapping his arms shakily around Kurt's shoulders, he pressed his lips right back against his. It was a short, chaste kiss, but somehow it still managed to express so much emotion.

When Kurt pulled back seconds later and sat back down next to Blaine on the bench, he sighed happily and smiled a little. Blaine laughed softly, not able to keep the growing grin off his face.

"It definitely was a cheesy line," spoke Kurt; his voice sounded shy, but the little smile on his face was growing. "But I'll take it."

Blaine's grin broke open showing off his teeth and turning into something absolutely joyful and goofy. He reached for Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt giggled nervously and hugged him back, those notorious butterflies taking over both of their stomachs at the prospect of what this meant.

"So..." questioned Blaine, moments later. "Does this mean that we're... okay?"

"Well on our way," replied Kurt, smiling as he withdrew slowly from the embrace.

* * *

><p>"So?" prompted Mercedes once Kurt had rejoined her in the mall entrance.<p>

Kurt didn't say anything; he just smiled at her before giving her a big hug. Mercedes grinned and hugged him back.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked. "More shopping or..."

"No," replied Kurt, not able to stop smiling. "I think I'm done my retail therapy for the day."

"Movie then?" asked Mercedes.

Kurt nodded, "yeah, that sounds good."

They headed out to his Navigator that was parked not far from the mall entrance. Mercedes couldn't stop grinning at the new light in Kurt's eyes.

* * *

><p>Monday brought with it a tangle of emotions that twisted Blaine's stomach in nervous knots. This would be the first time he would see Kurt after their moment at the mall. It had been such a fantastic relief to have Kurt smile at him, to know that things between Kurt and him were going to be good again. The nerves, though, they came from the fact that though things were better between them, they were never going to be the same. He was excited and terrified and contemplating faking a sickness and staying in his room hiding in the security of his warm, blue duvet.<p>

Blaine shook his head at the scared boy staring back at him in the mirror while he buttoned his blazer. He had to man up. This could be the beginning of something huge; likely the biggest, best thing to happen to him in his young life. He couldn't hide from it. That was the old Blaine; this was the new Blaine – the Blaine who was going to bravely walk through the halls of Dalton with his heart precariously worn on his sleeve.

David was quick to approach Blaine when he saw him walking down the filling hallways that morning. He placed a friendly hand on Blaine's shoulder and flashed him a bright smile. Knowing Blaine, and having been one of the Warblers singing backup for Blaine on Saturday, David wasn't going to be the first to speak that morning.

"Morning David," greeted Blaine, finally. He managed a smile, but it was obvious that his nerves were doing their best to take him over.

"Morning," replied David, giving him a quick once over. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

The question seemed innocent enough, but they both knew what David was actually asking. Blaine looked around them quickly to make sure no one who his news might affect was in listening distance. Deciding the coast was clear; Blaine allowed a nervous grin to pull at his face.

"After the song," he started, knowing his voice didn't sound quite right. "We went for a walk to talk and... he kissed me."

David slapped Blaine on the back in enthusiasm. The sudden movement surprised Blaine causing him to squawk in alarm.

"That's great," exclaimed David, ignoring Blaine's discomfort. "So, you guys are official, then."

Blaine winced at David's question which had actually come out as more of a statement.

"I don't know," he confessed.

"What do you mean?" asked David, giving him a confused look.

"Well, he didn't say that," sighed Blaine. "I asked if we were okay and he said that we were getting there or on our way to being okay or something like that. We didn't say anything about... about that."

David clicked his tongue against his teeth and gave Blaine a withering look.

"You sang him a ridiculously romantic song, and then he kissed you," he said in exasperation. "You'd think that'd be explanation enough... wait... on the mouth, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Blaine, his face flushing.

Rolling his eyes, David shook his head, "You really need to get a clue one of these days, Blaine."

"Okay, so, help me out," replied Blaine not trying to hide his frustration.

"If you really don't know where you two stand, yet," spoke David as the two boys walked together down the bustling hallway. "Ask him out... you know, on a proper date... like normal people do it."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but David quickly cut him off.

"Don't argue with me, Blaine," David snapped. "Pick a day and time, pick a venue. Pick something date-y; nothing that could be considered platonic, like lunch or coffee. Then, just go up to him and ask him if he'd like to go out with you. That is how normal, healthy people start relationships with the person they are interested in."

Frowning in annoyance at the attitude David was giving him, Blaine simply nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring at his hair in the mirror, combing and pushing at it in frustration. He was certain he would be able to handle his nerves a lot easier if he could have picked out a confident, sexy outfit from his closet. He could have hid behind the bold fashion statement but, instead, all he had to express confidence was his hairstyle. The Dalton uniform was nothing but an equalizer that caused (forced) the students of Dalton to rely on their personalities to set them apart. The concept was great and all, really, but on mornings such as this, it was just cruel.<p>

A small ding sounded from his cell phone sitting on the dresser next to him, altering him to a new text message. Sighing as he took on last despairing look at his reflection in the mirror, Kurt turned to pick up his cell. It was a text from Mercedes.

_**Good luck today!**_

She must have known that today was going to be nerve-wracking for him. Kurt smiled a little at the text. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his things and left his room.

Stepping into the hallways of the academy, Kurt scanned the faces of the boys walking through the halls. He didn't see Blaine. Unsure if he was disappointed or relieved, Kurt stepped into the crowded hall and quickly fell in step with throng as he headed towards his first class of the day.

Jeff walked into the classroom soon after Kurt had sat down at his desk. The blonde boy flashed Kurt a broad smile before moving to the seat in front of him. He set his books down on his desk before swivelling around to grin mischievously back at Kurt.

"So," he started. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good, Jeff," he replied innocently, his eyes dancing with amusement. "How was yours?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little when Jeff's face fell.

"Thanks for the song, by the way," Kurt added, with a wink.

Jeff's grin reappeared instantaneously.

"So, are you two together now?" he asked, excitedly.

Kurt frowned, a wave of uncertainty washing over him. He finally opened his mouth to reply, but the instructor was in the front of the room and addressing the class, then. Jeff turned around in his seat to face the front as a hush fell over the classroom.

* * *

><p>Of course it would work out that when Kurt was trying to avoid Blaine, he would run into him numerous times in the hall, but when he was desperate to see the gorgeous boy, he didn't see him all morning. When Kurt entered the cafeteria with Jeff at lunch time, he caught his first glimpse of Blaine that day. He was seated between Wes and David at a table on the opposite side of the room. They were laughing and talking with a few other boys, some Kurt recognized as fellow Warblers.<p>

Blaine must have sensed Kurt's eyes on him because he looked up and locked eyes with Kurt for a moment before flashing him his charming, confident smile. A weird swooping feeling took over Kurt's stomach and he almost forgot to smile in response. He could feel warmth growing on his cheeks and he ducked his head so that he was partially hidden behind Jeff. Noticing the exchange, Jeff laughed lightly and put his hand on Kurt's back, pushing him toward the trays stacked at the beginning of the buffet line.

"He hasn't looked that happy in days," commented Jeff as Kurt struggled to choose his food.

"What?" questioned Kurt, flustered.

Jeff laughed.

"Blaine," he replied. "He hasn't looked that happy or at ease in a long time."

Kurt nodded absently.

"Hey guys," called out Nick when Jeff and Kurt neared the table.

Blaine stopped talking as Kurt approached.

"Hi," he said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt sat down across the table from Blaine.

"Hi," he replied, smiling and blushing.

David, Wes, Nick and Jeff all took turns exchanging knowing looks with each other, quiet smiles making the expressions on each of their faces pretty much identical.

"You free to practise our duet after classes today?" asked Blaine, his confidence draining into an adorable nervousness that somehow managed to give Kurt a little confidence of his own.

"I'd like that," replied Kurt, smiling warmly.

The table was completely silent for a few moments as Blaine and Kurt stared at each other, still smiling. They probably looked ridiculous, but neither noticed nor cared and their friends were so relieved to see this change between them that they weren't about to start mocking them –not just yet, anyway.

"So, what did we interrupt?" asked Kurt suddenly, forcing himself to take his eyes off Blaine's. "You guys seemed to be laughing pretty hard."

"Oh man!" laughed Nick, suddenly. "Wes was telling us about the time Thad..."

Kurt wasn't really listening; he had just wanted the attention off of himself. He had meant to, but he found his attention drifting and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander back to Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're here early," commented Blaine, as he stepped into the room.

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine.

"I found the music for the song and have it all ready. I know we'll be practising with the rest of the group tomorrow, but I thought it'd be helpful to have the music back us for now," Kurt informed him. "Have you been practising your parts on your own?"

Blaine simply nodded, placing his book bag down on the chesterfield before turning back to regard Kurt. His stomach twisted with nerves as he thought over how he would bring up the subject of the two of them going on a date.

"Great," spoke Kurt. "Let's begin."

With that, Kurt pressed the play button on the small stereo and music began to flood the room.

"_The power lines went out and I am all alone_..." sang out Kurt.

Blaine couldn't help but shiver as goose-bumps began to sprout from his skin. He moved to stand nearer to Kurt, a smile stretching across his face. He was so caught up in the few lines Kurt had sung that he almost missed his verse.

"_All the games you played, the promises you made_," he began in the nick of time.

Kurt grinned at him.

Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest; this was a far cry from their last practise together.

"So, I think we should all walk in as a group," started Blaine, when they finished singing through the song. "You and I can be on opposite sides of the group. The lights will go on and then you can step down from the group to start singing."

Kurt smiled, his eyes dancing as he watched Blaine talk enthusiastically, his arms waving around as he spoke. Blaine was his most enthusiastic when planning numbers.

"Okay, so, say the group is standing on steps here," said Blaine, motioning to the middle of the room. "Then, you..." continued Blaine, grabbing Kurt by the waist and directing him towards where he had motioned. "...You will be standing here, maybe one or two people in from the outside of the group, but near the edge."

Swallowing hard at Blaine's touch, Kurt just nodded helplessly as he allowed the shorter boy to move him across the floor. Blaine seemed to realize what he was doing at that moment. He stopped talking and just looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt stared back, sure that his quickened heartbeat was echoing through the silent room. Blaine coughed lightly moments later and let go of Kurt before taking a step back.

"Anyway," croaked Blaine, trying to force his voice to sound normal. "Anyway, when you start singing, you can step down from the rest of the Warblers onto the main stage. I'll do the same when it is time to sing my part."

"That," stuttered Kurt. "That sounds good."

"Awesome," replied Blaine, reaching back to scratch his neck nervously. "So, uh, we should sing through the song a few more times, then."

Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well, I better get going," said Kurt, gathering his things.<p>

"Hey, uh, Kurt," spoke Blaine, not wanting him to go just yet. He hadn't mustered up the courage to ask him out yet.

Kurt stopped moving and looked at Blaine expectantly.

"Would... would you..." Blaine began, but for some reason he couldn't do it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Kurt, shrugging.

Blaine smiled slightly. Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up the little portable CD player.

"Ready?" asked Kurt.

Nodding, Blaine grabbed his bag and moved to walk beside Kurt, their footsteps falling in unison.

"Do you think we're ready for tomorrow?" asked Kurt.

"For sure," nodded Blaine, swallowing nervously. "We've got this and tomorrow, when we practise with the rest of the Warblers, we'll ace it."

"How are you always so confident?" enquired Kurt, smiling fondly at Blaine.

Blaine wanted to laugh; if Kurt only knew.

They walked together through the nearly empty Dalton halls. Only a few students and faculty members were left. Most of the students had gone home or back to their dorms since classes had been finished for well over an hour.

When they reached Kurt's Navigator where it was waiting in the parking lot, Kurt turned to Blaine. There had to be a reason Blaine had walked him out there, but they had been silent the entire walk.

"So," spoke Kurt, studying Blaine.

"So," replied Blaine, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at the nervous movement, knowing Blaine wasn't one to utilize the pockets of his uniform pants.

"So," repeated Blaine, noticing the look on Kurt's face. "Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" asked Kurt. He would have busted out laughing had he not been eagerly (and maybe a little frustratedly) anticipating whatever it was that Blaine was trying to get out. "What is it?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me on Saturday?" asked Blaine, quickly, before pausing to add; "like on a date?"

Kurt _did_ burst out laughing this time.

"No," replied Kurt, trying to sober from his laughter when he saw that it had caused Blaine's face to fall. "I mean, not no... but... I... Blaine... I'm not laughing at you for asking me out... well, I kind of am... But only because you were so, so, so nervous which is ridiculous because you're never nervous and it's just me... and also because you asked me to go out with you on Saturday."

"What's wrong with Saturday?" asked Blaine, frowning at Kurt.

"Really, Blaine?" asked Kurt, not able to keep the small giggle from his voice. "Regionals is on Saturday."

Blaine blushed.

"What about Fr..." started Blaine.

"Friday is family meal at my house," cut in Kurt. "How about Thursday?"

"Yeah, yeah, Thursday would be great," replied Blaine, a hint of enthusiasm growing in his voice. "So, I'll take that as a 'yes' to the date, then."

"That's definitely a 'yes' to the date," laughed Kurt.

Blaine grinned brightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Bye," replied Kurt, smiling.

He watched Blaine walk back up to the school before unlocking his vehicle and climbing inside. Settling into the driver's seat, Kurt exhaled the breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. Instead of starting the vehicle, though, he grabbed his cell phone and called Mercedes.

"Mercedes," exclaimed Kurt, when she answered the phone. "I have a date with Blaine."

* * *

><p>At times it felt like Thursday would never come, but for the most part, the days went by quickly, especially since Regionals was coming and the Warblers were anxiously getting ready. Kurt couldn't help but grin when he learned from Jeff on Tuesday morning that Blaine had been seen dancing in the halls after coming back into the school from walking Kurt to his vehicle.<p>

Blaine's excitement over their coming date had been pretty obvious that day, too. He was practically bouncing off the walls at lunchtime with enthusiasm. And he acted much more outgoing than his decidedly dapper Dalton persona normally would allow. Wednesday had brought a slightly closer to regular Blaine, but he grinned a lot more than normal. Thursday, well, Thursday introduced Kurt to a completely different Blaine altogether; a nervous, quiet Blaine who flashed him a lot of shy smiles. All of these Blaines were absolutely adorable in Kurt's eyes and he was counting down the minutes until their first date.

Warblers practise after school meant that Kurt didn't have time go home before his date. He was frustrated to have that time at home to ready. He had brought his chosen outfit with him, though. After practise he was quick to dash to the bathroom to change and try to refresh his hairstyle.

Leaned up against his car, Blaine was already ready and waiting when Kurt came out to the parking lot. Blaine looked sharp in a simple charcoal notch-collar cardigan with hints of a grey and black plaid dress shirt peaking from the under the collar of the sweater. And Kurt really _did not_ mind how Blaine's dark jeans fit him much closer than his Dalton slacks.

"Hey," said Blaine, smiling.

Straightening from where he was leaning against the passenger side of his vehicle, Blaine opened the door for his date. Getting into the vehicle, Kurt smiled up at him as he settled into the passenger seat. Blaine shut the door and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side.

"So, I'm sorry I'm not dressed really formally or anything. I really wanted to look nice for our first date," spoke Blaine once they had pulled out of the Dalton parking lot and were on the road. "I just didn't really want to spark a lot of interest or draw a lot of attention to the fact we were on a date... Not that I am ashamed of being on a date with you, Kurt... I'm convinced that tonight I'm the luckiest guy ever because I get to be on a date with you... it's just that we're two guys and this is Ohio and... and... I'd rather not be bothered by anyone while we're out... you know?"

"Relax, Blaine," laughed Kurt, instinctively patting Blaine's knee without thinking about it. "I understand, and, really, I barely ever get to see you out of your Dalton uniform. You could have worn ratty jeans and a cheap t-shirt I would have enjoyed the change."

Blaine smiled.

"Not that I would want you to wear ratty jeans and cheap t-shirts on our dates," added Kurt, giving Blaine a look of warning.

Laughing, Blaine nodded.

"Message received," he replied humorously, although he was a little preoccupied with the fact that Kurt had used the _plural_ 'dates'.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Blaine was quick to get out and run around the car so he could open Kurt's door for him. Kurt wasn't sure if he liked it or if he felt a little emasculated by it, but Blaine was just trying to be a gentleman, so, he accepted it with a smile.

Kurt pulled his grey plaid peacoat tighter when a small breeze picked up as they walked up the sidewalk. The March air still had a bite to it. He had opted for a slightly more conservative outfit for the evening. As much as he wanted to take the opportunity to dress to the nines, like Blaine, he hadn't wanted to attract outside attention. At least more attention than two guys going to a fancy restaurant together already would. His grey double-breasted peacoat was probably the most exciting thing he was wearing with its grey plaid pattern. Under it he wore a simple lavender dress shirt, a grey bowtie, paired with simple form-fitting black slacks.

When they entered the restaurant, the hostess took their coats and hung them up before directing the boys to a table. As they walked, Kurt noticed a familiar dirty blonde taking the order at a table a few tables away from them. His hair was cut shorter and he was actually dressed nicely in a silk shirt and black dress pants to be uniform with the other staff, but he was still obviously the senior manager Blaine had chased around the Gap only a month earlier. Elbowing Blaine lightly, Kurt motioned with his head towards the young man. Blaine inhaled sharply when he recognized him.

"Your server tonight will be Jeremiah," spoke the hostess, handing them menus after they were seated. "He'll be along shortly to get your drink order."

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Kurt under his breath.

"Thank you," replied Blaine, smiling warmly at the hostess.

When she had left, Blaine dropped his menu and moved to stand.

"Let's go," he whispered to Kurt, grabbing his hand to pull him from the booth.

"What?" whispered Kurt in surprise.

"There's no way we're staying here with Jeremiah as our waiter," replied Blaine, directing Kurt to follow him as they tried to inconspicuously leave.

Kurt was relieved.

Seeing Jeremiah coming their way across the restaurant, Blaine and Kurt ducked their heads and speed-walked down the aisle between the tables toward the entrance. Blaine quickly grabbed their coats from where they were hanging and shoved Kurt's into his arms before dashing out the doors, Kurt in hot pursuit. Once they were outside, they took a moment to catch their breaths and put on their coats before heading silently back to Blaine's car.

"Do you think he saw us?" breathed Blaine, once they were both seated in the car.

Kurt shrugged.

"I thought he worked at the Gap," commented Kurt after a few moments of silence.

"He got fired, remember?" replied Blaine, head still spinning.

Kurt laughed lightly, breaking the strange tension.

"That's right, _you_ got him fired," responded Kurt, grinning over at Blaine.

"Serves him right," huffed Blaine causing Kurt to burst into another fit of giggles.

Blaine mock-glared at Kurt before giving in and joining him in laughter.

"Well," started Blaine after they had both finished laughing. "Since my plans for us this evening kind of got ruined, where do you want to go?"

"Let's just drive until we find an eatery we've never gone to before," suggested Kurt, enthusiastically.

"Ooh, adventurous," replied Blaine, winking at him before starting the car's engine.

* * *

><p>You can find me on tumblr as <strong>idareu2bme<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_HEY EVERYONE! Well, I thought I better finish this up before "THE FIRST TIME" airs tonight... get Klaine back on track and all, you know? Anyhow, I hope you like this fun little alternative segment of "Original Song" ...as you might have noticed in the first chapter and in this one, I have used parts of the Klaine scenes in Original Song as a way to merge my story with the Glee storyline. I am not affiliated with Glee other than being a crazy fangirl... hence posting on fanfiction . net! Hah!_

_ALSO... I kind of figure I could end this here, now.. seeing as it kind of blends back into the cannon storyline. So, let me know what you think, guys... should I mark this story as complete or should I play with it further?_

* * *

><p>"Now that I'm over the initial shock," commented Kurt, twirling some linguine around his fork. "I almost wish we had stayed at the other restaurant."<p>

Blaine looked up from his plate, giving Kurt a confused look.

"He could have waited on us while we had a marvelous date," continued Kurt, grinning smugly. "We could have pretended we had no idea who he was. We could have been really date-y and turned up 'the cute' and he'd just have to be all polite and dealt with it."

"Kurt Hummel," laughed Blaine in shock. "You little minx!"

Kurt let his eyelids fall a little as his lifted his chin in his most dignified frown.

"I never said I didn't like the idea," spoke Blaine in a lower tone, leaning forward in his seat to grin mischievously at Kurt. "Maybe for a third or fourth date?"

Kurt giggled and nodded.

"So," started Kurt, moments later. "How's your steak?"

"Very good, thank you," replied Blaine, smiling at Kurt. "And your Shrimp Linguine Alfredo?"

"Perfect," answered Kurt. "I think we found ourselves a great go-to restaurant."

* * *

><p>The date had gone swimmingly, even after the bumpy start with the Jeremiah sighting. Really, though, it wasn't a lot different than the times they had gone to dinner before. They were good friends and could chat together comfortably. They already knew a lot of each other's history and the other person's interests. So, in that way, the night was free of first-date jitters and awkward moments of uncertainty. It was only every so often when it hit one of them that this was, in fact, a first date that it got a little intimidating.<p>

As they reached the Dalton parking lot where Kurt's Navigator was waiting for them, Kurt's stomach began to twist with nerves. Fast approaching was the moment that would really define the night as a date. Blaine parked his car in the space beside the black Navigator and cut the engine so as to not hurry either of them. He turned in his seat a little so he could face Kurt.

"So," he exhaled, his own nerves surfacing.

Kurt looked at him with a small smile.

"This was great, Blaine," he offered, shyly.

"Yeah," replied Blaine, jitters obvious in his voice. "I enjoyed it as well."

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes fall to glance at his lips. His heart fluttered a little and he bit his bottom lip, timidly. Looking down for a moment, Blaine reached for Kurt's closest hand to hold in his own.

"Kurt?" questioned Blaine, looking back up to Kurt's eyes.

"Yes," answered Kurt, already leaning forward a little while he replied.

Leaning towards his date, Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. Kurt inhaled sharply, reaching to cup Blaine's face with his free hand. After a moment of bliss, Kurt tilted his head and pressed deeper into the kiss, touching his tongue to Blaine's lips asking for invitation. A soft sound grew in the back of Blaine's throat and he parted his mouth, giving Kurt's tongue entry.

After a few moments, the two boys pulled apart. Blaine smiled, feeling a little flustered. Kurt grinned at him, confidence spreading through his body at the thrill of kissing this dark haired boy of his dreams.

"That was..." started Blaine, but he trailed off, obviously at a loss for words.

"Something we should do more often," replied Kurt, his grin growing.

Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's words before he allowed a similar grin to take over his face. Before he could agree, Kurt was moving toward him, again. In a swift movement, Blaine threw his arms around Kurt as their lips crashed together with no sign of hesitation. He felt like a bottle of carbonated soda that had been shaken; thrills fizzled up his spine and raced through all his extremities. After what was the longest and shortest few moments of his life, Blaine finally broke off the kiss. They both leaned back in their seats, panting heavily.

"Wow, Kurt," exclaimed Blaine, seconds later. "You are good at that."

Kurt allowed a musical, tinkling laugh to escape his mouth.

"I don't have a_ whole_ lot to compare it to," he replied, still catching his breath. "But I would have to say the same of you. That was amazing."

Blaine grinned.

"So, for our next date," started Kurt, after a few more moments of quiet breathing. "Can I take you out?"

"Our next date," repeated Blaine. "I like the sound of that."

Kurt laughed again and gently pushed Blaine's shoulder.

"Is that a 'yes'?" asked Kurt, thinking it sounded a little familiar.

"That's a resounding 'yes'," replied Blaine, grinning goofily. "And... ummm.. so... does that mean tha0...t if I were to... hold your hand as we walked through the hall at school tomorrow..."

"Blaine Anderson," cut in Kurt in a teasing tone. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Depends on your answer," replied Blaine, smiling brightly.

Kurt leaned toward Blaine once again and pressed his lips against his in a simple kiss.

"How's that for an answer?" asked Kurt, leaning back only a few centimetres, eyes sparkling.

Blaine exhaled a happy sigh and nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow," spoke Kurt, smiling happily.

"Wait," started Blaine, moving to get out of his seat. "Let me get your door for you."

"Blaine," replied Kurt, frowning a little. "I am not your girlfriend."

"No," grinned Blaine, opening his own door. "You're my boyfriend."

Jumping out of his seat, he ran around the front of his car and opened Kurt's door for him. Kurt rolled his eyes at him in amused exasperation, but took his outstretched hand and let him pull him up out of his seat.

"Good night, Blaine," he said as he grabbed his car-keys out of his coat pocket.

"Good night," replied Blaine, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>Stepping into Dalton the next morning, Kurt anxiously searched the throngs of teenage boys for one in particular. Nick slid up to Kurt's side as soon as he spotted him.<p>

"So, you nervous?" asked Nick

"What?" yelped Kurt. "No, of course not. Why should I be?"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz Regionals is tomorrow," he answered.

"Oh, right, that," replied Kurt, chuckling sheepishly. He turned away from Nick, then, going back to his task of scanning the hallways. "I guess I haven't let myself get nervous about it, yet. I'm sure it'll hit me like a sack of bricks at some point and I'll be a mess."

Nick laughed lightly, "I'm sure you'll do fantastic."

"I hope you don't feel slighted by this," spoke Kurt, glancing at Nick where he was walking next to him.

"Naw," replied Nick, patting Kurt's shoulder. "You're a fantastic singer, I deserve the duet."

"Thanks," replied Kurt.

"Besides," continued Nick. "I want a solo, not a duet. I don't want to share my spotlight."

Kurt allowed a small burst of laughter to escape at Nick's words. He shook his head and patted Nick's shoulder.

"So," started Nick, moments later. "If you're not nervous about tomorrow, what's that jittery expression on your face for? I could tell from across the hall that something was up; you look like a cross between someone about to give a speech in front of the entire school in nothing but their underwear and a child waiting in line to meet santa at the mall."

"That's quite the analogy," responded Kurt, skirting the question as long as he could.

"Hey," sounded Blaine's smooth voice as he approached the two.

Kurt's face instantly lit up, his reaction answering Nick's question by itself.

"Hey," replied Kurt, stopping to regard Blaine.

Blaine grinned. He took a step closer to Kurt and kissed his cheek while he reached to take his hand. Kurt's faced flushed in a happy pink blush as they twined their fingers together before continuing forward.

"I take it you guys have decided on a definition for your strange little relationship," commented Nick, eyebrows raised and a grin threatening the corners of his mouth.

Kurt and Blaine just grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>Friday blew by and soon Kurt found himself backstage on Saturday afternoon attempting to mentally prepare himself for his Regionals performance. He had been looking forward to seeing his friends from New Directions but decided it would be bad form to chat with the competition beforehand, so, was waiting until after the performance to find Mercedes and the rest of his friends.<p>

Kurt twisted his fingers together nervously, staring unseeingly into the distance. He was desperately working on keeping his lunch down when Blaine came bouncing up behind him, shaking his hands. He exhaled loudly, causing Kurt to turn to acknowledge him. It was difficult to discern if Blaine was excited or just maybe a little nervous. Kurt assumed he was just excited - He was a practically pro at this, after all.

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" asked Kurt, taking a breath and trying to swallow down his nerves.

"You are nervous?" asked Blaine incredulously, turning to Kurt in surprise.

"Please don't judge me, this is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience," explained Kurt breathlessly; His face flushing a little in embarrassment and nerves. "I have this nightmare that I'm gonna forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out."

Blaine walked around behind Kurt, continuing to bounce and stretch his shoulders and neck in anticipation for their upcoming performance. He turned to look at Kurt. He smiled just slightly causing Kurt to melt a little.

"Okay you can judge me," stammered Kurt, a nervous smile spreading across his face as he bashfully looked away from Blaine.

Blaine grinned.

"I think it is adorable," replied Blaine, catching Kurt's eye again. "I think you're adorable and..." Blaine paused a moment to grab Kurt's shoulders enthusiastically, "...and the only people who are going to die tonight are the people in the audience cuz you and I are going to kill this thing."

Kurt smiled and allowed himself to exhale. Blaine's comments were a little helpful, although, the 'adorable' comment really didn't mirror the look he planned on going for with his first performance. What really helped him, though, were Blaine's smile and touch. Oh Gaga, how cheesy was that?

"Let's go," whispered Blaine, patting Kurt on the back as they both heard their group announced from the stage.

Blaine left Kurt to head toward the stage as the rest of the Warblers moved past him to do the same. Suddenly feeling like a deer caught in headlights, Kurt felt his nervous nausea rush back in that instant. With a deep, shuddering breath, Kurt forced his feet to move forward.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you!" squealed Mercedes upon seeing Kurt in the hall.<p>

"Oof!" exhaled Kurt when Mercedes rushed to him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You were... really good," offered Rachel, approaching them.

"Thank you," replied Kurt, a little giddy as he hugged Mercedes. "You guys were amazing.

"You definitely deserved that win," agreed Blaine as he strode up to the growing group.

"Did you guys write those songs?" asked Kurt, throwing a small smile sideways to Blaine.

"I wrote the first one," replied Rachel, boastfully. "The rest of the glee club wrote the second," she continued, flipping her hand nonchalantly.

"They were both amazing," offered Blaine, smiling politely.

"You guys were amazing," answered Mercedes, grinning as she looked from Blaine to Kurt. "How fitting that you two were selected to sing a duet together."

Rachel opened her mouth to ask for an explanation, but Mercedes raised a finger to silence her.

"Thank you," beamed Blaine, taking Kurt's hand to twine their fingers together causing Kurt to blush.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up at the movement and she opened her mouth to speak again, but Mercedes cut her off.

"It was great to see you guys," spoke Mercedes, pushing Rachel a little. "We've gotta get back to our group, but we'll see you soon, I hope."

"Of course," replied Kurt, kissing Mercedes on the cheek before turning to smile at Rachel. "See you soon, girls."

"Wha... what's going... " stammered Rachel as Mercedes grabbed her by the elbow to direct her away from the two boys.

Blaine chuckled lightly.

"We should get back, too," he said softly, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt allowed a half-grin to tug at the corner of his mouth before turning to walk with Blaine back to where the Warblers were gathered.

"Blaine," he spoke moments later.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"When we get back to Dalton," he began. "Would you help me with something?"

"Of course," replied Blaine as they continued to walk down the hall. "What is it?"

"I think I found the perfect spot to bury Pavarotti," explained Kurt.

"You haven't buried him yet?" questioned Blaine in surprise.

"I've had him on ice," replied Kurt. "I needed to wait until I could find the perfect spot and I finished his casket."

Blaine smiled sadly at him. Even though Pavarotti was just a bird, Kurt was really going all out. Blaine thought he understood, though; there was more to it for Kurt than just the death of a bird.

"I'd love to be there when you bury him, Kurt," replied Blaine, squeezing his hand. "I'm honored"

* * *

><p>find me on tumblr: <strong>idareu2bme<strong>. tumblr. com


End file.
